


Air and Opportunity

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, Looking at you Hideyoshi, Or a boyfriend, Poor Inuchiyo, Someone get this boy a girlfriend.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: This boy needs more love.





	Air and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time ever dabbling in SLBP writing. I'm scared. I couldn't let this go. It's short. And sweet. There might be more. I'm not sorry.

Inuchiyo been training in the yard, stripped to the waist as a concession to the unrelenting heat. His hair, as dark as a ripe plum, dripped from the tips with sweat. 

He'd been at it for hours. Since lunch, when she'd accidentally brushed against him. Her breast glancing against his arm was enough to steal his breath, and almost his sense as he whipped away before he succumbed to his base nature and pulled her against him. Her plump, pink lips had parted in surprise. He wondered if he knew what an invitation she was offering?

How easy it would be to pull her in by the nape of her neck, to slide his tongue inside her hot mouth, tangle hers with his own.  
His other arm would snake around her waist. He'd sharply yank her against him. Hip to hip, thigh to thigh, chest to chest.

She was so much smaller than he was, so much more precious. To kiss her properly, the way he wanted to, he'd have to lift her a little, he'd have to bend a little.

He wanted to hear her breathy moans as he trailed his mouth from her lips, to her neck, to her ear. Once there he would whisper everything he wanted to do to her.

She'd wrap her arms around his neck. He'd wrap her legs around his waist. She start a little in surprise, but he'd waited for this moment, he wasn't going to let her retreat into herself. They'd known each other for so long, her shyness was no longer welcome between them.

The only thing that needed to be between them was air and opportunity.

Her nipples would tighten and peak. Her core would heat up. She'd move against him, he'd welcome it. He'd encourage it, with a soothing hand down her back he'd let her know how much enjoyed her hips rolling into his. How much better it would feel without all that damn fabric between them.

He sighed and picked up his spear ready to lose himself in his practice again. It would be a long night.


End file.
